A Total New Direction
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: If you only want Steph paired with Ranger this is not for you. As one of my followers called it .."Cop Tart"...yes she is paired with another cop beside Joe.


A Totally New Direction

Written by: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

All characters are the property of Janet Evanovich and I am only playing with them.

This is absolutely not canon! This will be way out of character.

Stephanie Plum is working with RangeMan and her phone rings.

"Stephanie, this is Les Sebring."

"Hi, Les. What can I do for you?"

"Funny you should ask because I am calling to ask you for a favor."

"How can I help?"

"You know RangeMan also picks up skips for me but they won't take the lesser bonds. I was using another bounty hunter but he just quit today due to health issues. Is there any way I can convince you to help me pick up these lesser skips? I am offering 15% of the bond."

"Wow! I have no contract with Vinnie to be exclusive but I would need to ask him for permission. Not to mention I would have to ask Ranger."

"Call me if you decide to help me out."

"Have you tried Joyce Barnhardt?"

"NO! She is demanding 25% and nothing under $5,000."

"Let me talk to Vinnie and Ranger. I will call you before the day is over."

"Thanks, Stephanie. I am really in a bad spot."

"I will see what I can do to help you."

They hang up..

Stephanie tries to think it through. Do I really want to do this? I could use the money. How different would it be to work for a decent man?"

Stephanie calls Vinnie.

"Vinnie, Les Sebring called me and wants me to help him catch his low bond FTA's because his other bounty hunter quit due to health issues. If I promise to get your skips first would you get mad if I help him out until he can find another bounty hunter?"

"I don't like the idea but Les has helped me out before you come along so as long as you promise to do mine first then I don't mind."

"Thanks, Vinnie. I appreciate it."

"Stephanie, you better check with Ranger before you decide."

"I will. I wanted your OK before I mentioned it to him."

"Keep on and you might actually make a decent living working from the both of us."

"I doubt that. Thanks again, Vinnie."

Stephanie went into Ranger's office.

"Ranger, Les Sebring needs my help. His bounty hunter quit due to health issues. He wants me to pick up the low bond FTA's. Vinnie said it was OK with him. What is your view?"

"Babe, I see no reason why you can't. RangeMan catches for both bonding agents so why not you?"

"Thanks, Ranger. I will call Les and tell him I will help."

"You will still have to have a bodyguard."

"I realize that."

"Please be careful, Babe."

"I will try."

Stephanie goes back to her cubicle and calls Les.

"Les, I have checked with Vinnie and with Ranger and they both have agreed so when do you need me to start?"

"Are you busy now?"

"I have an hour's worth of work here then I can meet you. If that is alright?"

"I will see you in an hour."

Stephanie pulled into Sebring Bonds and for some reason she had a sense of belonging. That did not make sense because she had never actually been inside Les' establishment in her life.

There was a pretty young lady at the front desk.

"My name is Stephanie Plum. I have an appointment to see Les Sebring."

"Let me call him."

"Mr. Sebring, your appointment is here."

"Send her back."

"Down the hall. First door on the Left."

"Thank you."

Stephanie knocks on the door.

"Come in."

"Nice Place here, Les."

"Come on in. Have a chair."

"You say you need my help?"

"Yes, It seems as if James Shelton has developed a bad case of lung cancer. He has lost enough stamina that he had to quit suddenly."

"Well, I am willing to try to help you out. But like I said on the phone. Vinnie's skips will have to come first."

"I understand that. I just need someone until I can find the right bounty hunter to do the job."

"You have paperwork for me to fill out?"

"Right here." Les hands her a clipboard with 3 pages of information and questions."

Stephanie fills it out then hands it back to him.

"I will enjoy your skips. They are bound to be nicer than Vinnie's."

"Don't get too comfortable we do have some who can be really argumentative."

"Hope I don't meet them."

"Thank you for pitching in Stephanie."

"You are welcome. I will see you tomorrow."

Stephanie leaves and goes back to RangeMan.

Stephanie went to her cubicle.

Stephanie started working on the form on to how to categorize the traits. After 3 or 4 tries Stephanie come up with a form she likes. She emailed it to Hector for his approval.

THE NEXT DAY:

Stephanie went to do Vinnie's skips. There was only one skip. He was a known burglar named Bryce Randall. Stephanie checked the file and there was a fairly recent address for him.

Hal was the bodyguard of the day.

They knocked on Bryce's door. No answer. Hal checked the back door and it was locked and no sounds were coming from inside. Hal rejoined Stephanie to find out what their next move was going to be.

Stephanie decided to check with his grandmother. Stephanie knew her as a kindly lady from their church.

"Mrs. Randall, I am Stephanie Plum. I with Bryce's bonding agency. He missed his court date. Can you tell me where to find him?"

"About this time every day he is at Good Samaritans picking up my food rations."

"How long does it normally take him?"

"He should be back in about 10 minutes or so."

"Thank you, Mrs. Randall."

"Stephanie, does your mother approve of this type of job you are doing?"

"No, Ma'am. Just like you don't approve of Bryce's stealing for a living. But at least my job is on the right side of the law."

"Young lady, your smart mouth is not welcome in my house."

"For one...I am not in your house...I am on your porch. Two...my mouth wouldn't be necessary if you had trained your daughter better. Then she would have trained her son better...but then again guess he learned it from his father who they tell me spent most of his life in jail because he was too lazy to work! So don't run me down for doing what is on the RIGHT SIDE of the law when your grandson is the one on the WRONG SIDE OF THE LAW!

Stephanie turned and walked away. Hal was close on her heel trying not to bust out laughing. Stephanie in Rhino Mode was a sight to see and hear. Hal shook his head and just smiled at her when she climbed in the truck.

"Are we having a bad day?"

"Yeah! You could say that."

"Steph, you spoke only the truth."

"Why does everyone blame me when the skip is the guilty party?"

"Something you are good at...denial."

"Thanks a lot, Hal."

"Steph...if you weren't in denial you would have ditched Joe years ago. That man is ruining your self confidence."

"I am not too sure but what you might not be right, Hal. Let's park and hide and wait on Bryce to come back."

They found a grove of trees where they could see the Randall house. 15 minutes later Bryce pulled up and parked in the driveway. Hal pulled up and blocked the driveway.

"Bryce, you missed you court date."

"I didn't go on purpose."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't do it...that is why!"

"You still have to appear and explain why you are innocent to the judge. Let's go reschedule you and we will bring you back home."

"No way!"

Bryce pulled out a pistol from his pants pocket and aimed it at Stephanie.

"Over my dead body or yours."

Hal grabbed the gun and squeezed his wrist until he had to let go of the gun.

Hal then cuffed him and put him in shackles and put him in the truck.

They took him to the PD and got the body receipt and then pressed attempted murder charges against him. Hal asked them to check the gun registration.

Thanks to Hector's requirements all bodyguards for Stephanie must wear body cameras and audio pick ups. They could let the police investigator see and listen to the tapes. The police agreed and immediately filed the paper work for the attempted murder charge and Hal requested no bond since if he got loose he could still carry out the threat to Stephanie's life. The Investigator said he would mention it to the District Attorney when the charges were filed. Hal said he would have Hector provide a copy of the tapes to the PD for their case against Bryce.

Stephanie and Hal went over to Les Sebring's and picked up four skip's files.

Les could tell by Stephanie's countenance that something was wrong.

"Are you alright, Stephanie?"

"Alright as one can be who almost got her head shot off."

Les turned to Hal.

"What happened?"

"She tried to bring in Bryce Randall and he pulled a gun out of his pocket and aimed it at her head and he told her he would go in over her dead body."

"I am sorry, Stephanie. These skips can wait if you want to take the rest of the day off?"

"No thanks, Les. I will crash later but now I just want to keep busy."

Hal and Stephanie was able to get all four of Les' skips in under 3 hours.

Hal drove Stephanie back to RangeMan.

Hal informed her she better tell Ranger before he found out from whatever grapevine he happened to listen to.

They both knocked on Ranger's door.

"Enter"

"Ranger, Stephanie has had a rough day and I told her she needs to tell you in person before any grapevine gets hold of it."

"Babe?"

"Bryce Randall was wanted for burglary. When he went back to his grandmother's house I confronted him. He refused to go with us because he said he was innocent. I told him he needed to explain it to the judge and he pulled a gun on me and aimed it at my head. Hal managed to get the gun away from him and get him cuffed and shackled. The PD will be filing attempted murder charges against him."

"Are you alright?"  
"Still shaky but I will be alright."

"Babe, why don't you take the rest of the day off and rest. We both know you don't hand adrenaline crashes very well."

"No thanks. I will finish the day and just stay to myself."

"As you wish. Thanks, Hal for saving her life."

"My pleasure, Boss. Remember Stephanie he was the bad guy not you."

"Then why is I am the one feeling so bad"

"Because you have a heart of gold and don't like hurting anyone's feelings, Babe."

"Thank you, Hal. I don't think I remembered to tell you that."

"Steph, I would gladly do it again should the need arise."

"We both know it will."

"Then I will be ready."

"Babe, are you hungry?"

"No."

Ranger looked at Hal sort of funny. Something is not right here, type of look.

"OK. You go to your cubicle and we will check on you later."

Stephanie and Hal both left the room.

Stephanie finished her day at RangeMan. She was drove home to her apartment.

About midnight Stephanie could see flames through the glass of her bedroom window.

When she looked out the window. She saw her car was in flames.

She dialed 911. She didn't even go near it. Nothing she could have done.

The flames caught two other cars on fire before the fire department got there.

It didn't take her mother long to call her even in the middle of the night.

"Why don't you quit that job. It is not a job for a lady! Mrs. Benson's daughter never has this happen to her."

"Because I like my job most of the time. Why is it you are never on my side, Mom? Why is it I am on the side of the law but yet you are never on MY SIDE?"

Stephanie hangs up and refused any further calls from anyone.

There were 3 calls from Joe and a call from Valerie.

"Strange Joe is the law but he wasn't on my side. If this is his version of love then I don't want to see what he would say or do if he hated me."

The next morning Stephanie was deciding how to get to work.

There was a knock on her door.

She checked the peephole and saw Big Dog standing there.

She unlocked the door and opened it.

"Are you alright, Steph?"

"Still shaken. You on duty?"

"No, my day off."

"Then come on in."

"I heard about Randall."

"Thank goodness Hal was there or I would be dead."

"Stephanie, I came over to see if you would let me play bodyguard for you today."

"Why, Big Dog?"

"I really don't know. The thought came to me when I woke up this morning. I heard about your car and it is something I would really like to do."

"I have no objection. I have to do Vinnie's skips then I go over and help out Les Sebring."

"Lead on McGruff."

Stephanie smiled at him.

"I don't even know your first name. The only thing I ever heard you called was Big Dog."

"I don't like my name. I was named after an uncle of mine who later murdered my father. So I chose to go by Big Dog so I didn't have to be reminded of my past every day."

"I understand that. What about a middle name?"

"Don't like that either."

"You are hard to please but I will find you a new Nickname. Big Dog sounds too dangerous."

"In my line of work it intimidates enough to help get the job done."

"So it might. Come on dangerous dog let us go to work."

Stephanie walked in with Big Dog and Connie looked shocked.

"Big Dog is my bodyguard for the day."

"OK?"

"I volunteered."

"Am I missing something here?"

"Evidently the grapevine is losing it's touch if you don't know I was almost killed yesterday?"

"What! I hadn't heard."

"Bryce Randall aimed a gun at my head but Hal took it away from him. Then last night my car got torched and took two other with it."

"Who do you think did it?"

"Bryce Randall's grandmother."

"Your kidding that little old lady?"

"She yelled at me for doing my job and basically said I should leave her grandson alone. I had no other run-ins yesterday."

"I hope the police can get some clues and put her away too."

"Well Bryce is facing attempted murder charges with no bond."

Vinnie came out of his office.

"What? Someone tried to kill you yesterday?"

"Yes, Bryce Randall. Hal stopped him before he could shoot me in the head."

"What is this world coming to?"

"I don't know but Vinnie he was YOUR skip. Maybe you need to rethink who you bond out?"

"Can't make money that way."

Vinnie went back to his office slammed the door and locked it.

"Wow! He is your cousin? That was cold-hearted." Big Dog said.

"I am used to it. Where is Lula?"

"I don't know. She has never called."

"I saw her walk by the window just a minute ago."

"That explains it. You are a cop and she gets the heebie-jeebies around cops."

Big Dog laughed. "Come on Sexy let's go catch the skips so she can get in here and do her job."

Connie laughed..."What makes you think she will work when she shows up?"

"Then why does Vinnie keep her?"

"Simple. She gave up most of her hoeing ways but she still has a few regular customers after hours here."

"Oh, and Vinnie is one of them?"

"Yep! Three nights a week and all nighters usually."

"Wow! What trivia you learn working with you. Come let's see what else you can teach me."

"Nothing that should surprise a cop."

"You would be surprised what we see and what we have never seen yet!"

There were 6 files in Stephanie's price range.

Stephanie goes over to Tasty Pastry and gets her 2 Boston creams and a cup of coffee.

Big Dog chooses 2 glazed donuts and coffee black.

"Ranger won't allow sugar into his building so I have to take it before I get there.

Big Dog just smiles and shakes his head. He finds Stephanie refreshing and different than any woman he has ever met.

Stephanie and Big Dog easily finds their first skip an 80 year old man picked up for a DUI. When they knocked on his door. He was still drunk as a skunk. He did not resist. One look at Big Dog at 6 foot 4 inches tall and built like a football line backer he decided he was no match for him.

The second skip was a little more dangerous. Riley Runyon was wanted for assault and battery. He beat up a man just because the man accidentally hit his car with a shopping cart. Riley beat the man so severely the man wound up in ICU for four days. The man finally recovered.

Stephanie knocked on his door and Riley opened it.

Stephanie gave him the spiel but he wasn't buying it. He tried to shut the door on her but she wedged her way in. Riley through the first punch, Big Dog saw it happen. Stephanie went into Rhino Mode immediately. Stephanie used both doubled up fists and punched him in the stomach and when he bent over from the punch her foot found the jewel area that no cup could ever protect a man from.

Big Dog was hurting just watching. This girl was amazing in his eyes but he also realized how dangerous she was if provoked. He was almost speechless watching her in action.

Stephanie had him cuffed in no time.

They put Riley in Big Dog's personal car.

They drove to the police department.

They got the body receipt. Of course Joe Morelli had to show his face and his ass as well.

"Cupcake, so you are bringing in another damaged skip. Can't you get them without damaging them? "  
"My theory is: "You resist then I can use every type of force short of lethal if at all possible. My thought is you men that have such a vulnerable area so why not use it? You think women are the weaker sex. I have news for you Joe Morelli. I am smarter than average male and I guarantee you that you are never going to be called average and you sure in the hell are not above average! So nib out of MY business before YOU find out how dangerous I can be."

Joe then turned to Big Dog.

"What are you doing here?"

"Playing Bodyguard to Wonder Woman here."

"Wonder Woman? HUH! She will never live up to that title."

"Hmm, remind me to remind you of that the next time you want the "boys" serviced! You never had any complaints before. Oh, I get it! You are all macho when there is an audience of more than one! Well kiss those "boys" good bye for me so I don't have to touch them again. Wouldn't want to get something medicine can't cure. Who knows where they have been and who they have been in contact with! Come on Big Dog before I get sick to my stomach!"

Stephanie turned and walked out the door.

Big Dog had to hurry to catch up to her.

"I have been told about your Rhino Mode but I never expected to see you use it on Joe Morelli."

"One good thing about being a researcher...I can dig up dirt on anyone I so chose Morelli. He has had 50 known sexual partners while we were "supposedly" together. His main squeeze is still is Teri Gilman. They trade favors. Not to mention Internal Affairs has been overlooking his escapades for years. But then again the Chairman of Internal Affairs is the nephew of the Gambino mob family.?

"You mean the Trenton Police Department is run by the Gambino family?"

"Not all of them but they have men in high places. Did you ever wonder why out of the blue both Joe Juniak Senior and Junior both decided to step down as Mayor and Chief of Police? They found out all of their decisions were being over ridden by certain member of the Gambino family. Honestly I don't know if Trenton is actually safe any more. I am seriously considering moving to some town where the Police want to protect the people of their town and not the mob family's members first."

"I would love to sit down and discuss this with you more and see your proof."

"Let's get the rest of these skips and I will gladly prove it to you."

"Does Ranger know?"

"Sure it was his search engines that found the information. He is just working to get outside confirmation so the mob can't say he has a vendetta against them. They could easily kill Ranger and all his men just to keep things status quo."

"Here I thought being a cop was dangerous. With this kind of information your life is in danger every day."

"That is the reason for the bodyguards. Between skips and the mob living in Trenton is very dangerous around here."

"Wouldn't you think the police would know this?"

"Not if the mob doesn't want you to know about it. Let's go get the rest of the skips. I still have to get Les's skips as well."

It takes them 2 more hours but they get all of the outstanding skips for both Vinnie and Les only had 2 skips who like normal went without argument.

Big Dog takes Stephanie to Pino's and they get their sandwiches to go.

They go to Stephanie's apartment and she digs out all the files she has there. There are more at RangeMan.

Big Dog looks at the stack of files she has and is shocked to see how deeply embedded the Gambino family is entrenched in both the police, fire and political factions.

"You mentioned moving. Where would you go?"

"My grandfather left our family a small cabin up in the northern part of the state. I thought about moving up there until I decided what I really want to do. But Bounty Hunting while exciting is also so dangerous and I am sick of looking over my shoulder."

"What about Ranger? I know you two are close."

"We were at one time but right now he doesn't have time for me except to provide a bodyguard. We rarely even speak unless it is business related."

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?"

"To tell you the truth I don't even know myself. Everything was fine then all of a sudden he rarely speaks to me. I honestly think I got too close to the real Carlos Manoso and he shut the door on me."

"That had to hurt?"

"It did. But I don't want to force any man to be with me."  
"Well, you have given me a lot to think about. I am off tomorrow as well would you object to my being your bodyguard again as well?"

"Absolutely not. Besides it gives me street cred as Hector calls it for the public to see me with a cop as a bodyguard. The gangs will come less messing with me if they think I have cop power behind me."

Big Dog chuckled. "Well, from what I have heard the gangs do their best to stay out of your way anyway."

"Yeah! They are afraid of Hector. They are more afraid of Hector than they are Ranger."

"Well sounds like a good cover to me."

"See you tomorrow. What time?"

"I have to check in at RangeMan at 8 am. How about 7am and we will go get donuts for breakfast. Heaven forbid I corrupt a Merry Man with sugar!"

"Good night, Stephanie." Big Dog smiles at her and puts a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks for the enjoyable day. I got to see a different side of you that I never knew existed. I like the strong no nonsense side."

"I am trying to learn to handle everything myself so hopefully someday I won't need a bodyguard."

"I am still laughing at how you handled Morelli. He can be such an ass sometimes."

"Well...he has crossed me for the last time. Now the ball is in MY court. Sit back and watch me knock him down more than a few pegs. You know of course that his 4th cousin is deputy in the Gambino family don't you?"

Big Dog flopped into the nearest chair.'' Really?"

"Yes. Here is the family tree Hector has drawn up. See Jimmy Darius is Joe's fourth cousin on his mother's side. She is the one related to the Gambino family. How do you think Joe can make so many mistakes and still keep his job?"

"My God! I don't think I want to be a part of this police force any more."

"Want to run away with me?"

"Stephanie, don't even joke about something like this. Can you imagine the rumors it will start?"

"If we aren't here to hear the rumors who cares?"

"What about Ranger?"  
"He has hands full right now. Besides the man behind Ranger doesn't want me so I don't see how he would have a say in what I do."

"Let me think about it. I mean are you really serious about leaving?"

Stephanie reaches over and pulls out the drawer in her coffee table. It is savings deposit book. She opens it and the total is almost $200,000.

"Remember when I caught that federal fugitive about a year ago? I invested it and this is only a portion of that money. The rest is still invested under an alias with government clearance."

"Damn! I always thought you were close to being broke."

"If my skips knew how rich I was wouldn't I become their target instead of them being mine?"

"Well, yeah!"

"We could run away but my question to you is can you handle the fall out if people think you and I ran away together? I am used to them talking bad about me but being a police officer and having you name smudged is different."

"Guess it is. But I don't want to work for "the family". I want to be a true officer of the law."

"Let me work somethings out and I will be in touch."

"Stephanie, I am sorry I underestimated you all this time. I thought you were Joe's and I never saw you as anything besides being a man's property. So I didn't make any movements on any other level."

"That is part of what I am leaving behind. People here only see me as Joe's property or Ranger's property. When will they ever try to find out what "I" want for my own life?"

"You definitely don't have the Burg mentality. They will never accept you for who you are."

"That is why I want to leave. Maybe going somewhere strange will let me get a new start. All I want is acceptance but I will never get it here."

"I should leave. I will be here bright and early and I promise to learn who you really are not what I have been led to believe you are."

"Thanks, Big Dog. Darn it. I need another name for you. I don't like this one."

"My real name is Melvin Darnell Hamilton. But I was named for Melvin Hamilton who this county remembers for years ago who shot my father because of a family difference. I chose Big Dog so I didn't keep that memory alive."

"How about when we leave you could go by Darnell? Why don't you like that name?"

"My superior's name is Darnell Bennett and people hate him. He is brash and just loves to irritate people."

"But when we leave you won't have that to contend with."

"You are right. I will think about that too."

"Or we can get you a new identity. I know the right people thanks to RangeMan."

"No it would upset my mother to completely get rid of the name she gave me. She had no way of knowing what my uncle would do later."

"True. It was just a thought."

"See you in the morning. Thanks, Stephanie."

"I have enjoyed having you to talk to also, Darnell."

"You say it and it has a different sound to it."

"Because I am not anything like your boss."

"Sure don't look like him either."

"I would hope not!"

Big Dog kissed her cheek again and left the apartment.

Big Dog goes home and turns on the TV but his mind goes back to "do I want to really leave everything I have worked for all my life?" "Do I want to actually work for the mob when their actions is what I have been trained to protect people from? Doesn't that make me a hypocrite? Working for the mob and still not protecting the people they way they should be protected is wrong in my book. "What will people say if they find out Stephanie and I ran off together? Ranger of all people will come looking for us. Guns blazing more than likely."

Big Dog falls asleep on the couch. His night was restless.

His watch alarm went off at 5 am.

He showered and got ready for a second day with Stephanie.

He sat down with his cup of coffee.

"Do I really know Stephanie?"

"I have always judged her by Morelli's statements about her but she seems so different than I expected."

"I can't get past the mob connection. I need to talk to my grandfather. I need his advice. I will call him tonight."

Big Dog was at Stephanie's apartment at 7 am.

"Glad you came back. I forgot I still don't have a car. Sure can't take a taxi everywhere."

"Your life is exciting but how do you handle to uncertainties of it?"

"You have to rely on your wits and your gut feelings."

"Your life is far more dangerous than mine."

"In some ways. You ready for a second day?"

"As ready as I can be. Let's go."

"Tasty Pastry first."

"Wouldn't miss it!"

They were eating their donuts when Ranger walked in.

"Babe, are you alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"You had a rough day so the boys tells me."

"Once I got over the adrenaline crash I was fine."

"Big Dog, you leaving the force?"

"No. Just two days off so I decided to follow Stephanie here. Sure is an eye opener."

"Well I appreciate your being her body guard. The guys mentioned they missed being her guard. When they told me who was doing it I was a little surprised."

"Did they tell you she tangled with Morelli yesterday?"

"No. Babe?"

"He was being a butt head over my use of force with a skip who tried to get away from and I used a double handed fist to his stomach and followed it up with a kick to the jewels and Morelli was making snide remarks and I verbally put him in his place. Trouble is Morelli just doesn't listen to me."

Ranger smiled.

"Only you, Babe."

"Where are you two off to today?"

"Not sure depends on how many skips we have to chase."

"Call if you need any help."

"I will."

"Take care of her Big Dog. Trouble loves to find her."

"From what I have seen you have her trained very well."

"Yes but she is no match for a man's strength."

"I will take very good care of her. I have enjoyed watching her handle things I would have never give her credit for."

"She is a tough girl."

"She is amazing."

"Here that Babe? You have another convert."

"Yeah. I heard it still don't believe it yet."

"Call if you need me."

"I will. Thanks, Ranger."

Ranger leaves.

"How did he know where to find you if you have not checked in yet?"

"Trackers. He places them in my things, on my car and who knows maybe even these earrings he gave me."

"Does that bother you?"

"Use to. Now it is just part of my safety net. Besides he beats the cops there most of the time."

"Then he has to care."

"Yes. He does to a certain point but when I get to close to the inner man he draws back. He is afraid to let me meet the real man."

"Maybe he doesn't know who the real man is after so many years in the service."

"Possible but I still don't know much about his background but that is his business I guess. Let's go see how many creeps are slinking around today."

They drive to the Bond Office and the first thing Lula does is head out the back door.

Connie was laughing when they walked in.

"Lula just ran out the back door because Big Dog came in with you."

"Nothing we can do about that. How many files do you have for me?"

"Only two and low change ones at that."

"Oh well, sometimes they are the hardest to catch."

Big Dog heads to the first address.

It is an 80 year old man who failed to appear on a public nudity charge.

Stephanie knocked on the man's door and the man came to the door in the nude.

"Sir, you missed your court date and I need to take you to get a new court date."

"Well, Missy, I don't think I can go today. Because I don't have any clean clothes to wear."

"Well, Mr. Jones, how about we find you a blanket to wear and they will give you a paper suit when you get downtown."

"I don't like them things. They are scratchy."

"Well it is either the blanket or I will take you in nude. Your choice."

"I don't like either choice."

Big Dog stepped up to the doorway.

"Mr. Jones, I am a local police officer and I will make sure you get taken in. This nice lady gave you a couple options. So unless you want to add resisting arrest to your record I would suggest you either wear your dirty clothes or wrap in a blanket. Because I say you are going downtown."

"Can I see you badge? You aren't in uniform."

Big Dog showed him his official badge and the man decided to opt for the blanket.

They cuffed and shackled him per protocol and took him downtown.

"Thanks, Big Dog."

"Just a little official muscle to make it plain he was going one way or the other."

"You won't get in any trouble will you?"

"I didn't lie to him. I am a police officer. Technically a police officer is duly sworn and can arrest 24 hours every day. So off duty or not we still have arrest powers."

"This is new experience for me. Having a police officer actually arrest my skip."

"Since he finally gave in and came willingly I won't add resisting arrest to his charges."

"He might be thankful but I don't think he is all there."

"I think you might be right."

They take Mr. Jones to the Police Station for booking.

"Hey, George (the booking Sargent). "Have a mental evaluation done on him before he is released. I think he might have a mental issue."

"Sure, Big Dog."

On to the next skip.

The last skip of Vinnie's was a known prostitute who lived on Stark Street.

They knocked on her door and she came to the door totally nude.

They both thought this must be the day for nudity.

"Shelly, you missed you court date. I need to take you in to get rescheduled."

"Only if you give me a go at handsome here."

"Sorry, no can do. You see he is a police officer in disguise. His boss wouldn't like it if he was to do that on duty."

"Darn. Just my luck. Give me a minute to get dressed."

"Shelly don't try going out the back door because he will add a charge of evading arrest to the ones you already have."

"I wouldn't think of it. The girls down here are not going to believe me when I tell them who took me in."

"Oh so you know Big Dog?"

"Yes, we love it when he gets sent down here. Best eye candy around."

"How about I get him to give you his autograph to prove he took you in?"

"Would you really?"

"If you want me too I will gladly sign it for you."

"Give me a minute and promise I will be right back."

Shelly came out in a sundress that showed her attributes off nicely.

"Shelly, give me your phone?" Big Dog said

"Why?"

"I will let Stephanie take a picture of us just for you."

"I will be the envy of the girls."

Stephanie took a picture with Big Dog's arms around Shelly. And they both were smiling!

They went downtown and Stephanie even waited on her to be re-bonded and took her back home.

Shelly was flying high. Not only did she get her picture taken with him she got to ride in his personal car. The other girls only got to ride in a marked police car. Nanna Nanna Boo Boo!"

Stephanie went over to Les Sebring's and he had four skips for her.

Two of the skips were husband and wife. They both failed to show.

Stephanie knocked on their door and the husband answered the door.

"I work for Les Sebring, your bonding agent. You missed your court date I am here to help you reschedule. Is your wife here also?"

"Yes, I need her to come with us also."

"We can't do that."

"Why not?"

" She is under doctor's orders for strict bed rest."

"For what medical reason?"

"The day of our court day we were in court but she started having contractions and we left to take her to the hospital. We told the guard at the door what was happening. She is only 6 months along. The guard said he would inform the court."

"Describe the officer to me." Big Dog said.

"He is about 5 foot 10, weighs about 185. Has almost black hair and he had a scar on his left cheek."

"Derick Thomas."

"Let me call Les." Stephanie said.

Stephanie dials the number.

"Les, this is Stephanie. I am with Isaiah Cummings. He says they went to court but his wife is 6 months pregnant and started having contractions. They told a court guard and he promised he would explain to the court. Evidently he failed these people. Do I still have to bring them in. The woman is under doctor's orders for strict bed rest for fear of losing the baby."

"Give me thirty minutes to make some phone calls and I will try to get it reset. It was only disorderly conduct charges correct?"

"Yes, sir."

They hung up.

"Les is going to make some phone calls and he will call me back. Please don't try anything sneaky. We really are trying to help you."

"I promise I won't leave. Besides my wife is not supposed to be out of bed for two weeks or she could lose our son."

Thirty minutes later Les showed up in person.

"Mr. Cummings, here is a court order dropping all charges against you both. I explained to the issuing judge why you failed to show. I told him the circumstances and that you would not repeat your performance. The judge decided that under the circumstances he would not inflict any more emotional stress on your wife. He also told me that him and his wife had lost a baby years ago and how much it still affects his life. This court order says all charges are being dismissed with prejudice. That means the charges will not be refiled or retried. The judge also asks the your bond money be returned to you in full. I have a check here for your full amount that covers you both. I hope this will help alleviate some of the stress your wife is under."

Isiah shook Les's hand and thanked him for his kindness of having the charges dropped. Mary Ann called from the bedroom to find out what was happening and Les explained it to her also. They both were relieved to know they were no longer in legal trouble.

Les, Stephanie and Big Dog left them alone.

Stephanie and Big Dog went after more skips and Les went back to the office.

That afternoon Stephanie and Big Dog were able to catch the remaining skips with no trouble.

Stephanie's take for the whole day was $7,000.

Big Dog took her to Pino's before they returned to RangeMan.

"Stephanie, I have thought about what you were saying about leaving. If you leave I would like to go with you if you don't mind."

"Darnell, I really think it is best for me to leave. But I need to get a plan together before I do. I will have to cover my tracks or Ranger will find me. What time do you get off tomorrow?"

"6 PM."

"I know where you live. I will come over this way I hope that no one will get wind of what we are doing."

"What about your trackers?"

"I know what items I think have the trackers and I will leave them at home."

"If anyone asks tell them I want to learn to be a bounty hunter so I will take my 2 days off and help you again. Make it a weekly deal so it will look routine."

"I think that is a good idea."

"OK, call me if you need to."

Big Dog takes her to RangeMan and he notices Ranger's Porsche parked in the parking lot and he is in it.

"Big Brother is watching."

"More like control freak. He tries to control every aspect of my life and I am getting tired of having my life scrutinized. Thanks for the help, Darnell."

"I have actually enjoyed it. It is actually harder than TV makes it. Far more dangerous too."

"I felt safe with you as my back up. I will be in touch."

Big Dog squeezed her hand. "Thanks for letting me get this close to you. I promise not to give your plans up to anyone."

"Thanks, Darnell." Stephanie kisses his cheek and gets out of the car.

Stephanie looks back at Ranger's car then turns and walks into the building.

Stephanie pushed the button for the 5th floor.

Ranger watches her closely.

He senses the distance and wonders what is between her and Big Dog. Who invited him to play bodyguard? Why was he even interested? Is he a threat or just a friend?

Ranger gives her time to get to her desk then he entered the building and went straight to his office.

The next week was routine. Stephanie and Hal picked up Vinnie's skips and then did skips for Les. If there were no skips then Stephanie stayed in the building and did the searches.

Stephanie made a checklist of things to do for leaving town.

Stephanie had her letter written to be mailed to her landlords with a check to pay the rent up for the two months before the lease was due to expire.

Stephanie had the utilities phone numbers to disconnect the electric, water and gas.

Stephanie also knew she would need a new vehicle but decided to rent a car under one of her government aliases. Then drop it off at some unusual place then get a different vehicle out of state in her own name. She didn't figure Ranger would think to check every state for a license plate in her name for every state.

This continued for two months.

In the mean time Stephanie was planning and plotting her escape.

It was a Monday morning and Darnell and Stephanie were chasing five skips for Vinnie.

"Darnell, I have most of the plans ready to skip town. Do you want to turn in your notice at the PD?"

"Any time you are ready."

"Let's get these skips and then I will fill you in on how I have planned to cover our tracks. No one will not believe we left together."

"I am amazed at your thinking level on how to disappear. I am not sure I would really know how to do it and not leave a trail."

Darnell heads off in the direction of the first skip.

Jeff Random was wanted for disorderly conduct. Darnell has dealt with Jeff before and he is apprehensive because he is a known fighter.

Stephanie knocks on the door and Jeff answers.

Stephanie tells him why she is there.

"Girl, I have no intention on going back to jail so get lost."

Big Dog stepped up.

"Jeff, do as you are told. The last time you tangled with me you ended up with a broken arm. You wanting to try for a second one?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I am Stephanie's partner of the day. I am learning how to be a bounty hunter to bring in some more money."

"I will go only because I know how dangerous you are. She doesn't have enough muscle to bring me in by herself."

"Really?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, no way you could do it by yourself."

"Jeff, do not provoke her. She is far more dangerous than you think."

"Yeah Right!"

Stephanie takes one step forward and before Jeff knew what hit him Stephanie had used a hip throw and Jeff landed on the floor. Stephanie had him cuffed and shackled before the wind got back in his lungs.

"I told you not to push her."

"I thought everyone said she was a bumbling bounty hunter?"

"I got trained. You can thank Ranger Manoso the next time you see him. Or Tank because he helped me too and I have taken him down on the mats more than one time."

"Damn!"

"I warned you she was dangerous."

"I will give her that!"

They got Jeff to his feet and walked him out to Big Dog's car.

They turned him in at the Police Station. Jeff was still ranting about being taken down by a girl.

The cops were dying laughing at him because of what girl it was that took him down.

The second skip was wanted for armed robbery so Stephanie put on her Kevlar vest and her utility belt including her gun.

Josh Kettle was a scrawny man. 5 foot 10 inches and only about 150 pounds.

He came to the door with a gun in his hand.

Stephanie was very tense. She stated her business and Josh refused to go with her.

Big Dog was just out of sight and when Josh raised the gun and aimed it at Stephanie's head. Big Dog fired his pistol and hit the hand Jeff was holding the gun in.

"You SOB you shot me!"

Big Dog stepped up on the porch.

"You aimed the gun at her and she made no moves towards her weapon. That is called attempted murder."

"My gun is not even loaded."

"How was she supposed to know that? The intent was there so it will be up to the District Attorney if you will be charged with Attempted Murder or Manslaughter. Either one will get you prison time."

They put Jeff in the car and take him to the Police Station.

The Desk Sargent said "Two attempted murder charges in one week, Steph?"

"Yes, but I have Big Dog as my witness. Who would believe me if I was to try and charge them alone?"

"You have a good point. I am glad you are OK both times. You brighten my day."

"Thanks, George."

Stephanie gets her body receipt.

When they get back to Big Dog's car Joe Morelli knocked on the window.

"Cupcake, what are you doing out with him?"

"He is my partner for the day. It is his day off so he is not breaking any rules."

"So you are slumming Big Dog?"

"No, I have been helping Steph on my days off. Brass knows about it and I have clearance for it."

"Cupcake, do you want to come over for pizza and some TV tonight?"

"No. I have work to do at RangeMan tonight and we still have 2 more skips to get for Vinnie plus I have 4 skips to pick up for Les Sebring."

"I can't believe Les needs your kind to help pick up any of his skips."

"He called. I said yes. I have been doing it for a couple of weeks now."

"Let me know when you are free the boys miss you."

"Joe, we broke up remember?"

"But you always come back."

"Not this time. I am done."

"Guess Ranger won that battle then."

"No, he has been too busy so I am not seeing anyone right now."

"Call me when you get lonely."  
Stephanie rolled up the window.

"I hope I never get that lonely again."

"You two have been friends a long time."

"Yes. But, the biggest "but" is who else he is servicing. Terri Gilman at least 4 times a week, Kathy off of Stark Street twice a week and who knows who else."

"When does he find the time?"

"Terri is almost always done while he is on the clock."

"And they let him get by with that?"

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders.

"He has been doing it for years."

"That is not right."

"No, but with all the info he gets from Terri and Kathy that is half of the way he clears his cases."

Big Dog just shakes his head.

The team managed to catch all of Vinnie's skips and three of Les' skips. The last skip had skipped town and Stephanie would have to track him down.

They drove to Big Dog's house and they put the car in the garage.

Big Dog puts down the Pino's bag and plates their food.

"Tell me about your plans."

"For one we can not leave town together."

"Then what is your plan?"

"I want to leave before you do. I will leave one month before you turn in your resignation. That way they will not suspect you. I will be going to Nashville. I will set it up for you to go to Indianapolis. Two states to make it look like we are not together"

"How will we get together then?"

"I will wait until you get to Indianapolis then I will drive up there and we will leave together. We will send letters from the two cities but then we will leave and go to Grandma Mazur's cabin in the backwoods New York. It is about 70 miles from downtown New York. There are several small towns if you want to continue to do police work."

"What will you be doing?"

"I will be using an alias and I will do skip tracing from the house. Not to mention I also want to try my hand at private investigating once I know the area."

"Should I get a new identity also?"

"That is up to you. I can arrange it if you like."

"I am not sure I would like that.

Until then we will just keep up the 2 day routine so it will seem natural to see us together."

"Why do you want to leave Ranger? I understand about Joe."

"Ranger has become distant. But my main complaint with his idea of a relationship is it is based on sex. But I hate being ordered around like a 2 year old. There are times when he dictate me around like he is Fidel Castro himself! That is when I just want to get up and walk out. I will have to be real careful because he is the best at tracking people."

"Stephanie, what about us? Is there a chance that I could convince you to have more than a friendship with me?"

"Darnell, I have always felt an attraction to you but I felt I couldn't handle dating a cop in this town."

"I have cared about you but I never told you but my reason is not a nice one. I didn't want the guys to laugh at me and I also did not want to tangle with Joe every time I asked you out."

"Darnell, when we get away from here we will see how the feelings goes. I am not against it. But you and I both will have to figure out who we want to be after the Burg. I will leave that door open."

"Yeah, we both will have to heal from all the wounds the Burg has put on us."

"I need to take you home. Your apartment or RangeMan?"

"My apartment for now."

Big Dog drove her to the apartment and walked her to her door.

They opened the door only to find it trashed.

Big Dog called Dispatch and had them send a unit.

Two hours later they were released.

"You want to go to my house or Ranger's?"

"Let me get a change of clothes and I would prefer to go to your house. If I go to Ranger's he will just find a way to put a tracker on me."

"Your Choice. I have two extra bedrooms."

"Thanks, Darnell. Besides it will give us time to see what kind of chemistry we will have together."

"OK. Get you things and we will be off."

Stephanie packed a bag and was ready to leave when Ranger walked up.

"What happened, Babe?"

"Some one ransacked the apartment."

"Any ideas who it was?"

"Either Joe who is mad at me at the moment or Jeff Random who I had to forcibly take down today. I know it wasn't Josh Kettle because he is being held for either manslaughter or attempted murder because he drew a pistol at me and thanks to Big Dog they will be adding new charges to him."

"Could it be one of his friends?"

"Maybe."

"You can have a room at RangeMan if you want."

"Big Dog offered me a room at his house. He has 2 other bedrooms."

"Your choice, Babe."

"Ranger, you have been distant lately so I don't want to intrude."

"Babe, this is my problem nothing to do with you."

"I still think I will go to Big Dog's. People won't expect to find me there."

"What about a car for your skips tomorrow?"

"I will go get Big Blue tomorrow."

"Babe, I have plenty of cars you can use."

"Yeah, so they can get blown up too?"

"They are replaceable you aren't."

"I hate wasting your money."

"Babe, you realize all of my cars were ordered bullet proof all the way around?"

"Steph. I think he has a better idea. I have to work tomorrow so maybe it will be better for you to stay at RangeMan tonight."

"You sure you won't get mad?"

"No. Besides I am like Ranger... I want you safe. Considering we have been together the last two days the skips just might believe you would stay at my house."

"I hadn't thought about that."

"I will call you tomorrow if I have any information for you."

"Thanks, Big Dog. I appreciate your caring."

Stephanie gives Big Dog a hug.

"I guess it is RangeMan since I will need a bodyguard tomorrow . Or I can't leave the building right, Ranger?"

"Yes, Babe."

"See just another reason to go to RangeMan. Do I get to pick my bodyguard?"

"Depends on who you pick."

"I was hoping for Manny since he is my supposed husband."

"I am sure we can work that out later."

"Sleep well, Steph." Big Dog said.

"I will. At least I know that no one will be able to find me at RangeMan."

Stephanie walks out of the apartment and locks the door.

"Don't know why I bother since every one can break into my apartment but me."

"Babe."

"I will be alright, I just get tired of it. Sometimes I wished I had never been born."

"Babe! You are the best thing that ever happened to RangeMan. You are the spark in our lives."

"I don't feel very sparky right now."

Ranger and Big Dog grinned at each other. They both knew she was really upset but too stubborn to let them know it.

Ranger opens the car door for her.

He was in his zone headed towards RangeMan.

Big Dog went home and the house was quiet as he expected it to be.

He went in and took a shower.

He stretched out on his bed and got to thinking.

"How do I really feel about Stephanie?"

"Is running away the best plan?"

"Why did I feel jealous when Ranger showed up?"

Big Dog was still asking himself questions when he drifted off to sleep.

His alarm clock woke him up at 4:30 am. Time for work.

Big Dog drove his police car to the station.

The guys crowded around him for all the gossip on Stephanie's break-in.

"Guys! She was upset. She has a couple suspects but nothing concrete yet. The CSI team would know more than I do. I just turned her over to Ranger. So I can't tell you anything." Under his breath he thought "I wouldn't tell you if I knew. She deserves some privacy."

Stephanie took an apartment on the fourth floor. Her room was between Lester's and Manny's apartment.

Ranger just handed her the key and told her what number it was. He was back to his "I don't care" attitude.

The next morning Stephanie went to the break room for breakfast.

She chose whole wheat pancakes and turkey bacon on the side.

The guys were surprised to see her that early in the morning.

Of course Lester was the first one to open his mouth.

"Beautiful, it is unusual to see you here this early in the morning."

"My apartment was ransacked and Ranger offered me an apartment. So I took it."

"At least we know you are safe when you are here."

"Yeah, but I still have skips to get."

"Who is going to be your bodyguard?"

"I asked Ranger if it could be Manny, since he is my supposed husband."

"I can arrange that for you. Hey, Manny come here a moment."

Manny stood by Stephanie's chair.

"What is up, Lester?"

"How would you like to be Beautiful's bodyguard today?"

"I will guard her body any day of the week and all week long if she needs me."

"Guess Manny is it then Steph."

"Thanks Lester. Thank you too, Manny."

"Just let me know when you are ready."

"Give me half and hour and I will meet you in the garage."

Stephanie finishes her breakfast and still no sign of Ranger.

Stephanie meets Manny in the garage.

They go to Vinnie's and only have two skips to pick up.

Lula made the mistake of complaining about her not bringing any doughnuts to work.

"Girl, it is not my place to supply you with food everyday! Why don't you buy your own?"

Stephanie turns and walks out the door.

Ranger was just coming in.

"What did you do to her?" Ranger demanded to know.

"Nothing why?"

"She just went off on me for no reason."

"What did you say to her?"

"I just asked her why she didn't bring in doughnuts like she always does and she blew up at me."

"Then all I can tell you is buy your own."

"Well!"

Lula went into the back room.

"Ranger, is Stephanie in danger again?"

"Yes. Her apartment was trashed last night. Not real sure who the guilty party is but I know if I find out Morelli did that he will be dead and never be found."

"I don't blame you there. I worry about her."

"Connie, she has become well trained but I still worry."

"Manny will protect her."

"I count on that every time she is with him."

"Here are your skips. But be careful Rodney Bryant is on the loose again."

"What is he worth this time?"

"$200,000."

"Why does Vinnie even bail him out when Vinnie knows he won't show up?"

"It is all about the money." Vinnie stuck his head out his office door.

"Greed is all that is . I will bring him in AGAIN!"

"Be careful Ranger."

"Always."

Ranger turns and leaves.

Connie is confused this is not the type of interaction out of Ranger. It is almost as if he doesn't care what Stephanie is going through. Something is very wrong here."

It took Manny and Stephanie two hours to get both skips and Stephanie only made $600. But the skips went easy.

Stephanie was leaving the Police Station when Morelli stopped her.

"So your apartment got trashed again?"

"Yes."

"When will you ever give up this stupid job?"

"Why should I? I am bringing the criminals in the same as you!"

"You can't compare my job to yours."

"Why not? Isn't it your job to bring in criminals that break the law?"  
"Yes, but I am trained you are NOT!"

"Maybe not but my capture rate is higher than yours so just shut the F...k up!"

Stephanie turned and got into the SUV there were using.

"Wifey, it is not like you to be so short tempered."

"Manny, why do a job when no one appreciates your work? Morelli hates my job, the skips are mad because I brought them back in, they trashed my apartment all because they broke the law and they didn't want to go back to jail. Then why break the law in the first place?"

"I have no answers for those questions. But Wifey, you are good at your job. Like you told Morelli your capture rate is higher than his. True Ranger has higher priced skips but your capture rate is better than even Ranger's. Don't give up, Please."

"Thanks, Hubby. I needed that pep talk. Let's go see what Les has. His skips are nicer than Vinnie's.

They drove to Les's office only to find out he did not have any skips for her today.

Manny drove them to Pino's.

"Let me treat you to a meatball sub?"

"You don't have to do that, Manny. I can pay for it."

"But Wifey, would you deny a husband his duty of providing for his wife?"

"You love to pull that line on me don't you?"

Manny chuckled. "Yet, you fall for it every time."

"I just like seeing that pretty smile on your face when I give in."

Manny smiled at her.

"I will be generous and even throw in a chocolate milkshake since you have had such a rough day."

"I love you, Hubby."

"I love you too, Wifey. Let's go eat."

The found their favorite table and sat down. The RangeMan guys began filtering in and joining them.

They swapped gossip and plans for the coming week end.

Big Dog came over to the table.

"Steph, the CSI team located some fingerprints and they belong to Jeff Random. A marked unit picked him up this afternoon. He is booked in for aggravated burglary and destruction of private property and since he was brought in for being FTA they placed him on a no bond situation."

"Thanks, Big Dog. I appreciate the information. Maybe I can sleep better tonight."

"Wifey, why don't you file a civil suit to get payment for your damages?"

"What good would that do? He doesn't have the money to pay for them."

"Yes, but at least it might stop him from trying to do it again when he does get out."

"Hell, if he is stupid enough to break the law he won't pay attention to a court order...did he listen the last time? No!"

"You have a point, Wifey. But why is it always you that has to pay the price?"

"Because this town sees me as worthless. If they think I am worthless then they don't give a damn if I lose anything including my life. So why worry about it."

Lester spoke up. "Beautiful, we care!"

"I know, Lester. But you guys are different."

"I care too, Steph."

"Thanks, Big Dog. I love you too. I am just in a bummy mood don't pay no attention to me."

"I think I need to take Wifey back to RangeMan and send her to bed early."

"It is too early for bed."

"Then how about I get Ella to make you a pineapple upside down cake."

"She has enough to do. Don't bother her. I will be fine in a day or so."

"Take good care of her Manny. I have come to love her like you guys do in these last few weeks. She is one amazing woman."

"I agree, Big Dog. This town doesn't know what kind of treasure they have in her."

Big Dog leaves.

Stephanie goes back to her fourth floor apartment at RangeMan..

Why is Ranger acting so strange?

Stephanie started going over things to see if she had done something to upset him.

Stephanie couldn't think of anything. Maybe he didn't want to be with her anymore and just didn't know how to break it off because the guys liked her?

Stephanie decided maybe she needed to speed up the departure plans. She would stop this merry-go-round and get off of it.

Stephanie went to bed and realized she was mentally exhausted.

Before she knew it the alarm was going off.

She showered and dressed in her black RangeMan uniform and headed to the break room.

Once again she chose the whole wheat pancakes but she added strawberries to the syrup this time.

Manny came to join her.

"Wifey, did you sleep better?"

"Yes, Hubby. I feel a lot better today."

"You had me worried. I thought you sounded depressed."

"In a way I was. I do my best and I get talked about like I am some low life. I do my job and bring in the skips and it still isn't good enough for this town."

"They just don't understand how a female can be a bounty hunter. They believe every bounty hunter should be and act like Dog The Bounty Hunter."

"I am built wrong to start with."

"Wifey, I will take your shape over his any day."

Stephanie smiled at him.

"Hubby, thanks for starting my day off with a smile."

"Finish and let's go find out how many scumbags we need to catch today."

They head to the garage. No sign of Ranger.

Manny and Stephanie arrive at Vinnie's Bond Office.

"Morning, Connie. Do you have any skips for me?"

"You are not going to believe this but there are 10 of them."

Stephanie slumps into a chair.

"10?"

"Yes, but the problem is they are all high priced ones."

"You are going to get rich today, Wifey."

"Or dead. Those high priced ones are dangerous."

"My faith is in you. You can handle them."

Stephanie adds up the total and if she caught all 10 it would put over $100,000 in her hands.

"Come on, Wifey. Let's go get these scumbags. You need to show them they can't hide from you."

"OK, Hubby. It is going to be a long day."

By 5 O'clock Manny and Stephanie had managed to catch 8 of the fugitives. They both were tired and decided to call it a day.

"Pino's before you go home?"

"Sounds good I am hungry."

Pino's was packed but Julie Pino found them a table for two.

"Wifey, what do you want to do about the other two?"

"Well, Shane Jackson works nights at the Button factory. We might be able to catch him going in or they may let us talk to him."

"But Wifey, that shift doesn't start until 11 PM."

"No one ever said a bounty hunters hours were standard. But I can get someone else if you are too tired."

"What and have Ranger beat the hell out of me? No! I will stick to you like glue."

"That only leaves Roger Donnell. We need to talk to Grandma because she knows his mother."

"OK, let's finish eating and go talk to your grandmother."

Manny pays the bill and they drive to Stephanie's parents house.

Grandma Mazur was on the porch.

"Grandma, can we sit on the swing I need to talk to you?"

"How can I help you?"

"I know you know Roger Donnell's mother. Can you find out how I can find Roger?"

"That is easy I already know he is living with Denise Bumgartner two doors down from us."

"You are kidding me?"

"No. I saw him come home less than 10 minutes ago."

"Thank you Grandma."

Manny and Stephanie walk down two houses and knock on the door of a house designed just like the one she grew up in.

Denise answered the door.

"Can I speak to Roger, Please?"

"Roger, Stephanie Plum is here to talk to you."

No answer.

"Roger?"

Manny was at the back door and tripped Roger as he ran out the back door.

"I have him, Wifey."

Manny had him cuffed and on the ground.

"What is going on?" Denise asked.

"He failed to show up in court and they put out a warrant on him."

"Roger, you lied to me. You told me your case was dismissed!"

"My attorney told me it was that is why I didn't show up."

"Your attorney lied to you. You may have a lawsuit against him or her for causing you to be a fugitive."

"Denise, I am sorry."

"Roger, you go get this taken care of and we will fight to clear your name."

"Thank you, honey. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Give her a kiss and we will take you down to be re-bonded. Sorry about the mix up, Denise." Stephanie said.

"We didn't know. We almost left town for a vacation.

"That would have turned out real bad." It would have added another charge of flight to avoid capture. So it is a good thing you two didn't leave."

"We were all set to leave tomorrow."

"How long will the re-bonding take me?"

"Probably an hour or two."

"Meet me at the police station, Denise. Please!"

"I will follow you there now. I will wait for you in the parking lot."

Manny drove the suspect to the Police Department and they got him booked in.

At 10:30 PM Manny and Stephanie were waiting in the shadows when Shane Jackson walked by.

Stephanie stepped out of the shadows and addressed Shane.

"You missed your court day I need to take you in."

Shane swung and was going to hit her.

Manny grabbed his arm and twisted it and Shane hit the ground.

Shane landed on the twisted shoulder and they all heard it pop.

Shane screamed in pain.

Manny picked him up and still cuffed him.

They drove him to the ER but called for police back up.

The police put him in their protective custody and gave Stephanie the paperwork to take to the booking Sargent to get her body receipt.

It has been a long day but once again it was a 100% capture rate day.

Time for some sleep.

Stephanie got ready for bed but couldn't sleep.

"Where was Ranger? He had not called all day. Nor had any other Merry Man called."

"Guess I am not wanted here."

Stephanie called Darnell.

"Darnell, I know it is late but can I sleep there tonight?"

"Sure, Steph is there a problem?"

"I just feel like no one wants me here. It is been a long day and I just don't want to stay here any longer."

"Sure come on over."

Stephanie puts a clean set of clothes in a bag and leaves RangeMan.

No one tried to stop her but they did notify Ranger.

"Ranger, Stephanie just left the building with a small bag."

"She is free agent I will ask her about it tomorrow."

"Do you want her followed?"

"No."

"Good night, Ranger."

Cal thought something was off. This is not the Ranger he knew. It felt like he didn't care about Stephanie any more. But what happened? No one said anything about any arguments.

Stephanie knocked on Darnell's door.

Darnell opened the door.

"Are you alright?"

Stephanie stepped into the house.

Darnell pulled her to him

"What is wrong, Stephanie?"

"I busted my ass today and got all 10 skips and no one even cared enough to congratulate me." Stephanie burst into tears.

"I am sorry, Sweety. I am proud of you."

Stephanie allowed Darnell to hold her while she cried.

"Come on set down."

They sat on the couch.

"Why the tears?"

"I thought I was in love with Ranger and he loved me but now he doesn't even want to talk to me. I don't know what I did wrong."

"Maybe it isn't you maybe it is him who has changed."

"He told it me was his problem. Why am I so unlovable?"

"Sweety, you are very lovable. You are just overly tired. Come on let me put you to bed."

"I will just cry myself to sleep."

"Well come on I will lay with you until you do fall asleep."

Darnell took her to the spare room and let her put on her nightgown.

Stephanie climbed in bed and Darnell climbed in beside her.

He pulled her close to him.

Stephanie laid her head on Darnell's shoulder and cried until she fell asleep.

Darnell pulled her close and breathed in her scent.

"I want her so bad but not like this."

Stephanie fell asleep and Darnell went to leave the bed and let her sleep.

"Don't leave me I am too afraid."

"I promise I won't leave you."

When Darnell's wrist watch alarm went off at 4:30 am Stephanie was still in his arms and sound asleep.

Darnell laid her down and went into the kitchen and started the coffee.

He wrote her a note:

"Dear Stephanie:

I had to go to work but I left you a house key. Feel free to come and go any time you would like.

Before you ask I did not take advantage of you last night. You were to fragile and if it does happen I want it to be because YOU wanted it to happen as much as I do.

I do love you. I will leave any time you get it set up. I think we both would be better off anywhere but here in Trenton.

Love, Darnell"

Darnell went to work and was very distracted just thinking of sleeping with Stephanie.

Stephanie woke up around 9 am. It took her a few minutes to figure out where she was and how she got there.

Stephanie found the note on the table.

Stephanie realized she was comfortable in Darnell's arms. She wondered if it was possible to be loved by a cop of all people?

She shook her head "In love with a cop? Me?"

Stephanie drove Big Blue to Vinnie's by herself, not even giving it a thought she had no bodyguard.

"How many skips do I have today?"

"Six. Where is your shadow today?" Connie asked.

"I left them at RangeMan. I got pissed off and left last night and did not return this morning."

"OOOH Ranger is going to be furious."

"Why he no longer cares. He won't hardly even speak to me."

"That is not like him."

"He rarely speaks or even touches me any more."

"Is Batman sick?"

"Sick of me evidently. I think I will just find me a new apartment. One people won't break into all the time."

"That would be a good start."

"Where is Lula?"

"No clue."

Ranger walks in the door.

"Babe, why did you leave last night?"

"Why do you care? You hardly speak to me. You act like I am contagious. Well guess what? You can keep whatever is at your place. I quit! Don't follow me, don't track me forget I ever existed!"

Stephanie turns and walks out the door.

"What got into her?"

"She said you don't speak to her or touch her like you used to is all she told me."

"I have had troubles in the Atlanta office I have been trying to deal with but I didn't realize I was ignoring her."

"She will cool off. You know of course she caught 10 fugitives yesterday to the tune of $100,000?"

"Manny just said they got all their skips and there were a couple incidents but Stephanie had dealt with them all. He failed to mention the total."

"She must just be tired."

"Any skips for me?"

"Just two but they won't match her payday."

"She deserves the money. She is just now beginning to believe in herself. That money should help her out."

"Ranger, I may be sticking my nose in where it doesn't belong but something is off with her. She is not herself."

"I will check that out later thanks, Connie."

Stephanie has borrowed Big Blue to do her daily FTA runs and manages to catch four of them before noon. They were mostly first time offenders and gave her no trouble.

The third skip was wanted for aggravated robbery with a $10,000 bounty. This one should have been Ranger's not hers but she sure wasn't going to turn down the money.

Gerald Pricker was about 6 foot 4 and weighed about two hundred and 50 pounds.

He lived in a run down trailer just outside the Burg.

Stephanie knocked on the door.

Gerald wasn't a happy camper. He cussed her out and punched her in the face. Stephanie used her stun gun on him. He dropped like a load of bricks. But who wouldn't because she was using her new stun gun that delivers 9.8 million volts! Enough to drop a rhino or elephant running at full charge!

Stephanie called Darnell's cellphone.

"Darnell, are you on patrol?"

Yes, why?"

"I just tased Gerald Pricker and his color doesn't look good, Could you and Carl come help get him up for me? I am on Oakdale Street near the Street Department."

"We will be there in less than 5 minutes sit tight."

Stephanie kept a close eye on Gerald Pricker until Big Dog and Carl arrived.

Pricker was still out and breathing heavily.

"I think he needs an ambulance." Carl said.

"Big Dog was looking at Stephanie. He saw the physical damage done to her face.

"Call them. Tell them they have two patients. Stephanie is injured as well."

"I am fine."

"Sweetheart, your eye is already turning purple not to mention the cut on your cheek."

"I hadn't even noticed."

"Come sit in the back of my car until they get here. We will take care of your victim."

Carl had the dispatch order the ambulance but he gave them no names so Joe Morelli didn't stick his nose into Stephanie's affairs.

The ambulance cleaned and bandaged her cheek and gave her instructions on how to care for a black eye.

Gerald on the other hand was taken in because the EKG was showing signs of severe heart stress. When Stephanie told them what she had used on him the E MT's started laughing and wondering how Gerald would explain this one to his friends. A woman weighing about 130 done this kind of damage to him? He will be the laughing stock for quite awhile.

Carl notified his superior so Pricker can be placed under police custody and Stephanie can get paid.

Carl hands Stephanie the paperwork.

Stephanie drives to the police station but runs into Joe.

"Cupcake, what happened?"

"Skip didn't want to come in. He hit me."

"I have told you that job is dangerous."

"I have told you I have no intentions on quitting. I am not in the mood for your mouth so just leave me alone."

"Why don't you come over tonight and we will just relax together."

"NO! I just decided I am going to take a vacation all by myself and relax on the beach so no one can make fun of my black eye. I will call you when I get back."

Stephanie storms out of the station and heads straight for the bus station.

She buys her a one way bus ticket to Nashville, Tennessee. She pays cash for it and uses the alias she had with her.

Stephanie then goes back to her apartment packs a suitcase and prepares to leave Trenton for good. This was her last straw.

"I am sick of getting hurt, disrespected and ignored."

Stephanie calls Darnell again.

"Darnell, I just wanted you to know I have just put my revised plan into play. I won't tell you where I am going but if you want to follow me I will give you directions once I get to where I am going."

"I want to be with you, Stephanie. Let me know when to put in my two week's notice. I won't be lying when they ask me where you are. I DON'T KNOW!"

"Thank you for last night."

"I enjoyed it too. It felt right somehow."

"I was able to relax around you. That is unusual for me. Even with Joe there was always a sense of something is wrong with this picture. Even with Ranger I felt like it was a pipe dream. But last night it just felt right somehow."

"Keep in touch, Sweety."

"Sorry to bail on you without notice."

"Do what makes you feel the safest."

"I am going to get a hotel room tonight under an alias and I will be leaving town tomorrow."

"Keep in touch. I love you, Stephanie."

"Thank you, Darnell. I care for you deeply and I honestly feel like we can make this work for us. Scary thought...I fell for a cop!"

Darnell laughed. "Yeah, I fell for the Bombshell Hunter half of the town wants."

"Don't tell a soul because I know Ranger will come looking and asking questions."

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! The last time I saw you was when you were treated by the ambulance. I last saw you when you left to follow your skip. I don't know where you went after that."

"Good story because Carl can back you up so you will be above suspicion."

"I love sneaky women!"

"Only if you get your way? Right?"

"Darlin' you are so right! Love you, Steph."

"Love you, too. I will be in touch."

Stephanie packs a suitcase and calls Mary Lou.

"Mary Lou, I need some help."

"What is up?"

"I need to leave town before the Grapevine blows up. I had a skip fight me today and I have a black eye. I have the money to escape this town and I need a ride to Newark."

"Sure let me get Jenny next door to babysit and I will be right there."

"Before the Grapevine gets a hold of the information I have made $110,000 in the last two days. So I won't hurt for money."

"Girl! What did you do? Rob a bank?"

"No yesterday I had 10 skips yesterday that should have been Ranger's for a total of over $100,000 plus I had another $10,000 one this morning."

"I will be there in about 30 minutes."

"I will be ready."

Mary Lou picks Stephanie up and Stephanie asks her to take her to the bus station. Stephanie cashes in her bus ticket and has changed her mind again. She has now decided to fly to Nashville so she can get out of town before Ranger finds her.

After Stephanie cashes in the bus ticket she has Mary Lou drive her to the airport at Newark..

Stephanie gives Mary Lou a hundred dollars and asks for complete secrecy.

Mary Lou agrees.

Stephanie gets her ticket and she leaves within 30 minutes of getting the ticket.

Two hours and a half Stephanie was in Nashville, Tennessee.

Stephanie calls Mary Lou to let her know that she made it safely.

Mary Lou lets Stephanie know Ranger is already looking for her.

Stephanie thanks Mary Lou for her silence.

Ranger is still trying to find Stephanie. He has checked all the bus stations. He finds where she had bought the ticket then cashed it back in.

He has checked with all the airlines at Newark Airport but no Stephanie Plum had purchased a ticket.

Ranger next checked all the Rent A Car places and none had rented a car to a woman of that description.

Ranger had called Mary Lou.

"Mary Lou, this is Ranger. Have you spoken to Stephanie lately?"

"I spoke to her earlier today after she got her black eye. Why?"

"I think she has left town?"

"But why?"

"Not really sure."

"If I hear from her I will let you know. Maybe she is hiding because of that black eye?"

"Possible but something just feels fishy to me."

"Ranger you know how stubborn she can be. Can you imagine the ribbing she will take when people see her like this? She will probably stay hidden until she can cover it up with make-up."

"That sounds reasonable. I just hope you are right."

Ranger calls Big Dog.

"Big Dog, have you seen Stephanie today?"

"Not since she was treated for a cut on her cheek after a skip hit her and she tased him. She had been treated and headed to the Police Station when Carl and I left to follow the ambulance."

"I think something is wrong? I can't find her. She has all but disappeared."

"Did you check with Morelli?"

"I didn't think they were speaking?"

"They aren't but he would hide her out if she asked him."

"I will check. Let me know if you hear from her will you?"

"Sure, Ranger. I hope she is OK."

"So do I."

They hang up.

Ranger calls Morelli.

"Joe, it is Ranger. Have you seen or heard from Stephanie?"

"No I haven't. Is there a problem?"

"No one has seen her since that skip hit her and gave her a black eye."

"She is probably too ashamed to face anyone. Hell, how many other women do you know stands there and let's a man just hit her? I would be ashamed of myself too if I were her."

"Let me know if you hear anything."

"Sure."

They hang up. Ranger would love to beat the hell out of that man for his attitude towards Babe.

Ranger next calls Hector.

"Hec, can you hack into Stephanie's bank account and see if she has closed it or not?"

"Sure Boss. Is something wrong?"

"No one can find her.

Twenty minutes later Hector calls Ranger back.

"Boss, the account is still open. The balance is $1,024.75

:"Thanks, Hector. Considering she made over $100,000 in 2 days she is keeping it in cash for some reason."

"Have you checked the bus stations, airport and taxi stands?"

"I have checked the bus stations and airport. No luck. I will check with the taxi stands. Thanks, Hector."

"Sure, Boss."

Now Hector is worried. He digs in his files and makes a list of all of the aliases they had given Stephanie.

They all check out clean.

Hector is stumped and he puts his mind to work on remembering if there was any other name or names she had used.

Two hours later Hector recalls an FBI sting she was involved in and runs that name.

The search showed up a one way ticket to Nashville sold last night under that same name.

Hector wondered if he should tell Ranger or not. Hector decided to track her himself and he would check on her in his own way. If she chose to run she had that right. Hector just wanted her to be safe.

Stephanie found a motel close to the airport.

Stephanie knew she had to conserve her money.

She chose to rent the room for two nights.

Stephanie bought a paper and started looking for an apartment close to downtown because it offered transportation without a paper trail.

She found one on her third try.

It was reasonable and it was furnished.

Stephanie walked down the street to a local market and got some groceries including paper plates and forks.

Stephanie also bought a burner phone and prepaid minutes.

She put the phone on charge and programmed important number into it.

Stephanie waited until after 6 PM to call Darnell.

"It is Stephanie. This is my new number. Ranger doesn't have it. I will be taking the batteries out of my other phone so Hector can't trace me."

"Are you OK?"

"I am fine. I have a new address. I will text you the address."

" Should I turn in my two week resignation?. I can use my mother's health as the reason."

"Are you sure you want to do this? This is your career we are talking about."

"I am sure I want to do this. Are you sure you want me there with you?"

"Yes, I am. Remember when I slept in your arms?"

"Yes."

"That was the most restful sleep I have had in a long time. When we were working together I felt very safe."

"What are you going to do about transportation while you are there?"

"Nashville has a fantastic transportation system. Buses goes everywhere. If I need more then I will just buy a cheap car and use my new Alias."

"I have a question but don't get mad at me."

"Name it."

"What is your new name?"

"Angelique Baker."

"Good then I can legally call you an Angel."

"Darnell, you are so funny!"

"Well you are, Darling."

"Only in your book."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I believe I am. Hey I have only been here a few hours and I have an apartment, will move in on Friday, got groceries and I have no stalkers after me."

"You must like that place?"

"It is different than Trenton for sure."

"Turn in your resignation and I will see you in two weeks."

"Please be careful."

"I promise to try."

"What did Joe say when he found out I was gone?"

"According to Ranger, Joe thinks you are hiding because you are ashamed of your black eye."

"I am hiding but not because of the black eye!."

Two Weeks Later:

Darnell packs up his car and heads to Nashville.

Darnell drives to Bristol, Virginia and stops for the night.

He calls Angel.

"Hi, sexy. I am in Bristol, Virginia. I will be in Nashville tomorrow night."

"I can't wait to see you."

"Maybe I am being a giddy teenager but this is exciting."

"Knowing you will be here makes me a little giddy also."

"How safe is Nashville? Do you know yet?"

"The Realtor showed me a chart of the crime rate and it is fairly low compared to Stark Street."

"There plenty of places to see isn't there?"

"Sure but you realize this is the heart of country music don't you?"

"Yes. I like Country what about you?"

"I could get used to it. Their songs usually seem to have a good message."

"Then you and I will go out dancing once I get settled."

"They have a lot of country bars we can explore."

"Angel, are you as scared of this as I am?"

"Darnell, I feel comfortable here. This city doesn't have that Grapevine mentality that Trenton has. There is so much going on around here they don't have time to nib into other people's affairs unless you are a celebrity."

"I wished I was there now."

"So do I."

"I am going to bed. I will see you tomorrow night."

"Be careful, Darnell!"

"I will, Sweetheart."

The next day Angel was on pins and needles.

About 7 PM Angel heard a noise and she looked out the window.

She saw Darnell's car parked in the driveway.

She opened the door and literally ran out to meet him.

Darnell put his bag down and lifted her off of the ground and swung her around.

Darnell kissed her hard.

Angel returned that kiss with her own passion.

Darnell put her back on her feet.

"Angel, do you realize that is our first kiss?"

"I never thought about it."

"I have kissed you cheek but never kissed you to claim you as mine."

"Well then let's go inside and do some more practicing because I have missed you terribly."

"I have felt like my world is empty when I don't see you."

"I feel the same way. I couldn't wait until you got here. I have your supper in the oven warming."

"I thought you always said you couldn't cook?"

"I am not very good but I do know how to cook somethings. Tonight we are having steak with mushrooms, potatoes, corn on the cob and peas. I used aluminum foil and put everything into it and it is called Hobo Stew."

"Sounds good to me."

They go in the apartment and the table was set for two.

"Beer, water or soda?"

"Soda for me. I don't need alcohol because I am already high."

Angel fixed his plate and they sat and ate.

Afterwards they washed the dishes and put them away.

"The bathroom is down the hall. Second door on the left. I have laid everything out for you."

"Thanks, Darling. I feel road gritty. The wind was blowing fairly hard today coming in."

"You can have your choice. A bedroom to yourself. First door on the left. Or you can join me and my room is at the end of the hallway."

"I came all this way to claim you for my own. Would you be offended if I chose to sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure would make my day, Mr. Sexy."

"Mr. Sexy, hmm? Best offer I have had all day."

"You go shower and I will turn the bed down just for you."

Darnell, grabbed clean underwear and went to take a shower.

When he came out of the shower his kind of cologne was on the counter.

Darnell did not realize that she even paid attention to the cologne he used.

When Darnell was finished with his shower he walked down the hall to Angel's room.

He stopped at her doorway.

He wanted this woman more than he ever wanted anyone else. But...why the hesitation?

Angel sensed his presence.

"Darling, come on in. We will talk about your fears before we do anything."

Darnell walked into the room.

"How did you even know I was there?"

"I call them my Spidey Senses. I seem to know things I shouldn't know."

Darnell sat on the bed beside her.

" I was just wondering why I want you more than any other woman I have ever met."

"Don't feel bad because I have questioned my own feelings since you were a cop and if I can give you the kind of emotional support you need."

"I think you can. I know from our conversations that you understand when I can't always answer my phone immediately. Yet you trust me even after everything Joe put you through. Having you trust me makes me glad we found each other."

"Having you know I slept with Joe and Ranger and yet I was glad when you wanted to run away with me. I do want a relationship with you. My gut feelings are we could very well be soulmates. I haven't felt like this with either of them. It does scare me but not enough to want to stop."

"Angel, I do love you. I want you in my arms every night when I come home."

"I feel safe when I am with you. I want you as a man but most of all I want you as MY man."

"Then Darling. You have got me."

"Then show us what life will be together will be like."

Darnell pulled her into his arms and they stared into each others eyes for a few minutes. Then Darnell kissed her and Angel melted into him. Nature took over and for the first time they made love. The first few moments were awkward but then nature led them down the path to total fulfillment.

Darnell laid there looking at her.

"I still think you are part Wonder Woman."

"I could never live up to that hype."

"Darling, in bed you will always be my Wonder Woman."

"Then you aren't sorry?"

"Hey! No lack of self esteem is allowed when we are in bed together. You were great and I love you enough to leave my hometown and follow you. But having you here with me makes me so happy I chose to follow you. I hope we have a long life together because I can't get enough of you."

" Darnell, I want you too. When we were doing bounties together I felt safe but most of all I was proud to be seen with you. But I also want the man behind the cop I fell in love with."

"Oh Baby, I want you so bad."

"Prove it Big Man..."

Darnell's mouth cut her words off. A little over an hour later then were still at it and loving every minute of it.

The next day Angel and Darnell checked with every Private Investigator and Angel got two offers. Angel did tell them about her background and that she was using a Witness Protection ID issued by the Government and that her file was sealed. She was here to start her life all over again. The two investigators each gave her a file that they had used their searches on and gave her 2 days to turn in a report. Depending on her report would depend if she got the job or not.

Darnell went to the closest Nashville Precinct Office and asked for an application. He filled it out and turned it back in. He used his cell phone as his only contact number.

Darnell and Angel decided to explore the city. They liked how many shopping centers there was. They decided to take the General Jackson Showboat ride down the Cumberland River. The meal was delicious and they loved the view of the scenery.

They go back to the apartment and Angel decided to work 2 hours on the first report.

Angel found out the first man had a 2nd wife and was an actual bigamist. He also had a second house located in Kentucky but it was in his 1st wife's maiden name but his name is on the deed as well. There is also an arrest warrant out of Colorado for him on suspicion of arson.

The second file showed up with multiple arrests for child pornography out of both Indiana and Ohio. He also is wanted for Failure to Appear out of Missouri.

Angel called each of the Private Investigators. The first one was shocked she could find so much in such a short amount of time. He set up an appointment for tomorrow.

The second Investigator had no idea how she found out stuff he couldn't find. He also set up an appointment for a job interview for tomorrow afternoon.

Darnell was so proud of her. Her thinking process fascinated him as he watched her work. Why can't she see what she is worth?

BACK AT RANGEMAN:

Ranger tried his best to find out where Stephanie had went. He took her picture to every bus station and only one had sold a ticket to her but then later than evening the ticket had been cashed back in. Ranger checked with every taxi cab company but no luck. He left copies of the picture and asked them to check with every driver. They said they would show them to the drivers. Ranger next tried the airport airlines. No one there even remembered seeing some one who looked like that.

Ranger ran every search he could think of...no sign of her. Ranger missed her. He missed watching out for her, he missed her smiles but most of all he missed how he felt inside when she was in his life.

Ranger even enlisted Hector in trying to track her whereabouts. Two weeks into the search Hector thought he had a lead. It led him to New York so he told Ranger. He took the day off and went to check it out. Once he laid eyes on the woman he knew it was not their Stephanie he told Ranger it was a false lead. Hector reported his lack of success to Ranger. Hector had no intention of letting Ranger know he knew what city Stephanie was in and the name she was using. Hector's reason is she deserved a break from all the crap Trenton liked to throw on her.

Ranger's statement was "guess we will have to learn to live without her." Stephanie was never mentioned again by Ranger.

SIX MONTHS LATER:

Darnell's mother was truly dying of cancer. Darnell and Angel fly out to Oakland, California. They stay with his mother for three weeks before she dies. Darnell knows his mother had her funeral all planned out.

What they did not plan on was Carl Contanza flying out for the funeral. Carl went to the funeral home listed in the obit that was sent to his email account. No one knows why or who notified Carl but he decided since this was Big Dog had been his partner. This was his ex-partner's mother that he would pay his condolences.

Carl walked into the funeral home and was immediately shocked to see Big Dog and Stephanie at the head of the casket accepting visitors.

Carl watched for a few minutes then decided to confront them both.

"Long time no see, Big Dog."

Darnell was shocked speechless.

"You are looking good, Stephanie."  
"Thank you, Carl."

Darnell found his voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to pay my respects to your mother. Remember she always sent me gifts for my birthday?"

" I had forgotten. Yes she was good at remembering dates."

"So I knew you came out here to be with her but everyone is still looking for you, Stephanie."

"I chose to leave to regain my sanity. I stayed in touch with Big Dog so I came when I heard also."

"Where do you live now?"

"I would prefer not to say. I left for a reason and all those parties are still alive and can still find me."

"Big Dog, is there something I am missing?"

"Like what?"

"I see those looks between you two. Are you a couple?"

"We were a couple before we left. She just decided to leave before I did."

"So, are you two alright?"

They look at each other and smile.

"Never been better". Said Stephanie.

"I am still in shock that you two pulled this off."

"Will you give us away when you go back?" Stephanie asked.

"Not if you don't want me to."

"We would prefer to stay hidden. We have a good life together and we don't need the negativity that Trenton and the Burg offers."

"If I promise to keep the secret can I at least have a phone number to reach you at?"

"It will be up to her."

"He is your friend and was your partner. If you think it is safe enough then give him your phone number. Decision is yours."

Darnell asked for his phone and added only his number to Carl's phone.

"You know they are still looking for you."

"I am surprised Hector hasn't found me yet."

"I haven't seen Hector in months. None of the guys are friendly like they used to be. That whole company is still in mourning over your loss."

"Sorry, but I couldn't handle Ranger's lifestyle. I am not an object to be ordered around. He was more of a dictator than a drill Sargent!"

"I can see getting away from Morelli. He finally got fired did you know?"

"No. I didn't know."

"Yeah, seems as if the mob caught up to him. He was caught one too many times screwing Terri on the clock!"

"Serves him right."

"Trenton had a major shake up when they caught Nicky Mita. During the clean out process they fired Joe for screwing Terri on the clock. Not to mention Angie Morelli was also indicted and convicted of being an embezzler from the Church."

"Wow! Talk about downfalls!"

"Trenton is working on cleaning up their image."

"Good for them."

"Stephanie, did you know your parents got a divorce?"

"No. I quit talking to them before I left town."

"Your father found out that your mother was having an affair with Joe's father and that Val belong to him and there is a possibility that you are also Joe's half sister."

"I AM WHAT!"

"The hospital still had a sample of your blood from a time you were hurt. It was tested and it came back over 90% that you and Joe came from the same father. That is why your father divorced you mother."

"Darnell, I need to sit down."

Darnell led her to a soft arm chair.

"I thought you knew, Stephanie."

"No. I haven't talked to anyone since I left town."

"OMG! I would have married my half brother...uh...why would my mother do that to me?"

"She was in love with... and he wouldn't divorce Angie because of the church's rules. Helen thought she could change his mind by having kids by him. She gave him girls while Angie gave him boys to carry on the Morelli name. So he stayed."

"Poor Daddy."

"He moved into the hunting cabin and no one has seen him since."

"I need to check on him."

"We will, Darling. We will."

"Thanks for coming, Carl. I need to get back to my post."

"I will check on you later."

Darnell and Angel kept up their posts until it was time for the funeral. They managed to get thorough the ceremony and the graveside rites. There was a luncheon at the church Darnell's mother went to. They were swamped with condolences and good wishes.

That night at home they decided they needed to track down Angel's father.

Angel tried her search engines and nothing turned up.

Darnell decided since he was on Family Medical Leave because of his mother they should fly back to New York then drive to the cabin.

They took a flight two days after the funeral and landed in New York. They rented a car and Angel showed him how to get to the cabin.

Frank's vehicle was in the driveway.

Angel walked up to the door and knocked.

Frank opened the door.

"Stephanie!"

"Can I come in, Daddy?"

"Sure you can." He stepped aside.

"Daddy, I just found out that you divorced Mom. I had no knowledge of her behavior. There was never a word said about it."

"I thought that was why you left."

"No, Daddy. I left because I was tired of everyone running me down all the time when I was doing a job the cops couldn't do yet I was the guilty person. Plus I was torn between Joe and Ranger and I figured out neither one loved the true me. Darnell here loves me for who I am. We both moved to Nashville. Darnell makes me happy Daddy."

"You used to be a cop didn't you?"

"Yes, sir. I gave notice and left the police department to be with your daughter. I love her and I would marry her today but emotionally she is not ready. So I will just wait until she is. If that never happens I will still have years of good memories with her."

"Stephanie, what are you doing for money?"

"Daddy, I am a private investigator for two firms and making good money without any risk of getting hurt like I did in Trenton."

"Are you happy?"

"Daddy, I actually am very happy. Darnell is my soulmate. He actually has learned to understand me and my crazy ways of thinking to the point sometimes we can come to the same conclusions without ever saying a word."

"Then I am happy for you."

"Where do you live?"

"Nashville, Tennessee."

"That is a big town".

"I am in a safe area, Daddy. Why don't you come down and stay with us for awhile? You will find it relaxing like we do."

"I would just be in the way."

"Sir, I was skeptical at first too. But honestly I prefer Nashville to Trenton any day."

"Daddy, why don't I fly you back to Nashville with us and if you don't like it then I will have you flown home?"

"Are you sure?"

"You are my Daddy. I don't care whom the sperm donor was. He did not claim me. He did not break his back to raise me and he sure as hell could never be the Father that you have been to me. Please let me treat you for a change."

"Are you sure, Darnell, it is OK with you?"

"Sir, I would be honored to have you at our house."

"I would like that then."

"There is only one problem, Daddy. I am not called Stephanie any more I have been using a government alias. My name is Angelique Baker and I go by Angel."

"With all of the stalkers and criminals you had threatening you I don't blame you. So I will try to remember to call you Angel."

"She sure is my Angel, Sir."

"Then call me Frank."

"Thank you, Sir...sorry Frank."

"Can you get a flight out of here today?"

"Let me check." Angel pecks on her phone and comes up with two flights."

"Either 2 PM this afternoon or 8:30 this evening."

"It would push us to make the 2 PM flight so try for 8:30."

Angel pecks away enters some numbers and announces that they have 3 seats on the 8:30 flight straight through to Nashville.

Frank goes to pack a bag.

Darnell pulls Angel close. "Darling, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Darling, you made that man so happy. I honestly think he was afraid you would never talk to him again because of the situation."

"Like I told him. My sperm donor doesn't even deserve a name. He refused to claim two of his own children. He never supported us. Then why should I take away that honor from a man who had his whole life ruined when he gave me everything including his love?"

"He raised a very special woman."  
"I agree with you, Darnell. She is very special to me. You two don't know it but I had almost made up my mind to kill myself today. But now I see by doing that I would be insulting MY daughters. They would feel like it was their fault. I love you and Val as if you were mine."

Angel hugged her father tightly.

"Daddy, it is an honor to be considered your daughter!"

"OK. Let's head to the airport. I want to see the city that has captured my daughter's interest so much."

"You will love it, Daddy."

"Frank, you know of course don't you that your daughter is rich?"

"No one ever told me."

"Daddy, I had a couple high end bonds and I invested it wisely like YOU taught me. I started with over $200,000 and it has almost doubled in value. Not to mention right before I left Trenton I got some skips worth over $110,000. Now that I have my own income I have invested most of the $100.000 as well."

"I am proud of you. I didn't think you were listening when we used to discuss money."

"I guess I learned more than I knew because I used your agent to invest mine because he always chose good investments for you."

"Now I know you will be taken care of lets go have some fun so I can relearn how to live life again."

They drove to the airport and ate at one of the bar and grills.

Their flight was called an hour and a half later.

When they landed at Nashville BNA Airport Darnell helped get their bags and found a baggage cart to carry them out to the car.

Darnell drove them to their apartment.

Frank was fascinated with the view out of their apartment window. It was gorgeous.

It was late and they told Frank they would see him in the morning.

The next day Frank slept in. He felt like the weight of the world had slipped off his shoulders.

Frank went out to the kitchen and found the coffee pot on. Even the coffee tasted better this morning.

"Good morning, Daddy."

"Good morning. I will try hard to remember to call you Angel."

"It took me awhile to get used to using it."

"That view is gorgeous at night."

"I love looking out that window and it is my new thinking place."

"How is life treating you?"

"I love it here, Dad. Darnell went out for breakfast. He has three more days of Family Medical Leave before he has to go back to work. He suggested we go to Tootsie's Orchid Lounge tonight."

"I have heard about that place. It sounds like fun."

"Let me call for reservations. It gets real crowded."

Angel called the reservation number.

"I would like to reserve a table for 3 on the third floor for tonight if possible."

The person on the other end asked her the name for the reservation.

"Angelique Baker."

The lady wanted to know what time they would get there.

"About 5 PM and we will be using the grill for our supper."

The person asked for a phone number and Angel gave it to her.

"Your table will be ready."

"Thank you."

Darnell came in with 3 carry out boxes of food. He handed Angel her box and it had bacon, egg, biscuits and gravy and hash browns.

"I didn't know what you would like Frank so I got you pancakes with sausage biscuits and hash browns. I got biscuits and gravy, pancakes and home fries."

"I would like the pancakes with sausage please."

They chatted and ate their breakfast.

"Darling, I called for a reservation for Tootsie's at 5 PM on the third floor."

"I like the third floor the best. Have you heard about Tootsie's, Frank?'

"Yes, I have but Helen hated country music so I never mentioned it to her again."

"Angel has fallen in love with the music around here."

Angel called both Investigators and let them know she was back in town.

She had 3 cases with Roberts and Mertz Investigations. She then called Sheldon and Stein Investigation Company. They only had one case. Angel told them she would be in tomorrow to pick up the file.

That evening Angel and Darnell drove downtown and parked the car in a paid parking lot. They walked the two blocks to Tootsie's. The place was crowded already but they made their way to the elevators. They went upstairs and were met at the doorway. They were led to their table facing the stage in the front row.

The waitress brought them a menu and they placed their orders.

There was an upcoming singer on stage already. He was fairly good.

The singer said he was going to take a break and that George Strait would be here at 7 PM.

"I love George Strait. I worked with his father when I was in the Rangers."

"You never told me that, Daddy."

"We try not to mention names we worked with because it could lead enemies back to them."

When George Strait came out Angel sent a note up that a man who was in the Rangers with his father was in the audience.

George had the waitress to tell that man he wanted to meet him after the set was over.

The waitress delivered the message.

Frank Plum was dumbfounded but he quickly agreed.

George Strait sang for an hour then he said he was taking a 15 minute break. Angel took her father to the stage. George asked Frank his name and where he worked with his father at. Frank explained it and George shook his hand.

"My father always used code names for his fellow Rangers."

"My nickname was "The Fox".

"You saved my Father's life!"

"Yes, I knocked him down seconds before a bullet whizzed by him. He broke his arm in the fall but got to live to fight another few battles."

"It it nice to finally meet you. How did you know I was here tonight?"  
"I didn't, my daughter Angel suggested I come with her and her boyfriend. She didn't tell me who was singing."

"I am glad she brought you. I need to get back. I will have my bodyguards get you a package together of some things. I deeply appreciate all you did for my father. I lost him in 2013 so please take these gifts as a thank you from me."

"I will be honored to take them like it was an honor to serve with your father. He was a hero too you know?"

"He didn't like that label."

"No, we don't but he alone saved the whole battalion twice that I know of."

"I will give you my private cell phone number and I hope we can find time to sit down and let me learn about my father's service days."

"I would be honored to explain what I know. He was a very special giving man."

"I have to run. Please see me before you leave."

"It will be my honor."

They went back to their seats.

"How did the meeting go?"

"He is giving me a package of items because I knew his father. I saved his father once but his father saved our Battalion twice so it was a case of paybacks that just worked out."

"How weird is this that your first trip to Nashville and you meet a former Ranger's son?"

"This town is amazing!"

George played until midnight.

Angel, Frank and Darnell went back stage and the bodyguards let him to George.

George picked up a large gift bag and handed it to Frank.

"Every one of these items has been hand signed by me. I hope you enjoy them."

"I will. Angel will you write down my phone number for George?"

Angel wrote the number down and handed the paper to George Strait.

George asked one of the bodyguards to take a picture of the two of them together.

Angel did the same.

The bodyguard then took a picture with all of them together.

"You print it off and I will personally sign them for you. My private mailing address is in the bag as well."

"Thank you, for everything you did for my father."

"It was my pleasure."

"Thank you for bringing your Father here tonight."

"It is my pleasure. I know it means a lot to him."

"I am honored to finally meet "The Fox" I have heard about my whole life."

"We will stay in touch, I promise."

"I would like that as well. Drive safe."

"Thank you, Mr. Strait."

"Make it George. Any time you come to a show just send a note back the "The Fox" or the Fox's daughter is there and I will make sure to meet with you two personally.

"Good night, George."

"Good night, Frank."

On the ride home Frank said...

"If I would have killed myself back in New Jersey I would have never met George Strait and never realized how "The Bear" felt about me all these years. Thank you, Angel."

"You are welcome, Daddy. I know we weren't talking but I am glad Darnell asked me to find you again. I am glad I have my Father back in my life. I still need you, Daddy."

"Honey, I never knew you would grow up into such a loving caring person the way your mother treated you.. I did nothing to protect you. I am sorry."

"Daddy, I always knew you loved me. Words are often easy to come by but actions shows feelings more times than words do."

"I think I like this town."

"Stay as long as you like, Daddy."

"Thank you, Darnell. Thank you to for following her and proving to her she is worth loving."

"You are welcome, Sir. I was apprehensive when I left Trenton but I honestly think this is the best move we both made. Your daughter has made me very happy and I love the relaxed atmosphere here in Tennessee."

"I want to think some more on it but I think I would like to move here."

"I would love that Daddy. I have missed you."

They arrive at home and gone there separate rooms.

BACK IN TRENTON:

The whole city is in turmoil. Seems as if Janice Ruley's expose has rocked the town to it's foundation.

The expose has shown how the so-called Grapevine has bypassed the city's rules and regulations with the help of the mob insiders. The mob's influences were found in the police, the fire department, the Mayor's office and even in what the children were being taught in school.

The FBI shut down all city functions for two weeks and cleaned house. Never in the history of Trenton had the Federal government actually take over the running of a whole city.

Janice Ruley refused to state her original informant. Janice just said that she received a package in the mail with no return address so she did not even know who the informant was. It was mailed from Newark. The post mark was traced to downtown Newark. It provided genealogy of the police Department and how they were related and how this family connection allowed the mob to worm it's way into the positions of control for Trenton.

Never was Stephanie's name mentioned but RangeMan knew who did it.

The trouble was RangeMan was too busy trying to protect all of Trenton they didn't have time to look for her any more. They still loved her and wanted her happiness.

RangeMan grew so fast that had to put out a nationwide application process to draw in another 50 men and create a second office in Trenton.

Who would have thought one woman could have caused so much destruction and still be the one responsible for authorities to bring down a whole mob family?

Maybe this woman is safer out of town where she can live her life in peace?

R.I.P. Stephanie Plum.


End file.
